In the image compression field, prediction techniques have been widely investigated over the last decades for image and video compression.
A digital video sequence is a temporal succession of digital images, also referred to as pictures or frames, which may present a significant amount of temporal and spatial correlations. An important aspect related to digital images in the color representation. In general, image sensing systems generate color images based on RGB (red, green, and blue) model. One of the main issues of RGB system is the spectral redundancy that may exist between pixels of the three primary color channels. In order to provide a more efficient representation of color images, the YCbCr (luminance, blue chrominance and red chrominance) color system, also known as YUV, has been proposed in ITU-R BT.601 recommendation. The idea of YCbCr system is to concentrate the image spatial information in the luminance (Y) component and use a reduced bandwidth for the chrominance (Cb and Cr) components.
However, as the demand for higher resolutions, more complex graphical content, and faster transmission time increases, so does the need for better video processing methods.